Frost Bite
by somebody's secret
Summary: Alex wakes up in bed with someone familiar after a night filled with alcohol, chocolate syrup, whipped cream, and...frost bite?


_Her clothes were on the floor in a matter of seconds. She was pushed down onto the mattress as she yanked her lover on top of her. She moaned as two strong hands massaged her breasts, one quickly being replaced with a talented mouth. _

* * *

Alex Cabot groaned as her drunk induced haze rushed over her. She could see the light peering through her windows even with her eyes closed. She felt like she had her own mini construction site working in her head. This was by far her worst hangover since she passed the bar and went out to celebrate. She desperately wanted to open her eyes and gain her bearings but she couldn't stand the light even with her eyes closed.

* * *

_Hands slowly wandered up and down her body as lips kissed and sucked every inch of her neck, chest, and lips. Her lover seemed to take a special interest in her legs so she wrapped them around a muscular back and pulled their bodies tight. Moans erupted from both of them as hands ran up and down her legs, gently teasing the insides of her upper thighs._

* * *

Alex could feel that her leg was thrown over something, she must have bunched up her comforter in the middle of the night. She had a tendency to wrap her legs around her sheets and lay on them. She moved her leg slightly and ran her arm, which was resting on her covers, downward but froze instantly. Her covers didn't feel like covers. They felt soft, warm, almost like skin...

* * *

_Their bodies were covered in sweat as they rubbed up against each other. She was panting and moaning out uncontrollably as her hips pushed up, meeting every thrust. Her body was humming from the attention she was receiving. A thumb swiped over her breast to tease an already hard nipple. She bit back a moan.  
_

* * *

Alex's eyes flew open and closed just as quickly as she groaned out in pain and pulled a hand over her eyes. Damn that hurt. Her head was pounding as she held her eyes tightly shut, trying to drive away the light.

Suddenly she felt the body below her groan slightly. A hand slid from her lower back to higher up before gently tracing her side. The skin on skin contact made her shiver.

* * *

_She couldn't believe how incredible she felt when her ecstasy took over and she screamed out her lover's name as she climaxed. The body on top of her collapsed as they panted in sync. A hand gently caressed her face and pushed back the blonde hair that was stuck to her cheek from sweat.  
_

* * *

Shit. She was naked. She could feel it now. _No no no no no,_ she repeated in her head. She carefully adjusted her hips and cursed at herself when she felt that tell-tale sign. She had sex last night and from the soreness she felt, she definitely had done it more than once.

Great, just great. The one night she decided she'd get drunk she ended up taking some random guy home and having sex with him repeatedly. She could only hope that they weren't drunk enough to forget a condom.

Alex wanted to desperately see the man she had brought home but she couldn't muster up the strength to open her eyes so instead she decided to remove herself from on top of him. She slowly began to pull away but froze when she heard a voice.

"Mmm, where're you goin'?" A very hung over and very feminine voice said beneath her.

Alex's eyes flew open for a second time but this time she forced them to stay open as she took in the sight below her.

She was on top of Olivia Benson. A very naked Olivia Benson. A very naked and incredibly sexy Olivia Benson. Alex was stunned for a second as she took in the expanse of muscular olive toned skin. Her shoulder length chestnut brown hair was ruffled from what she could only imagine was sex hair. Eyelashes fluttered momentarily before Alex's eyes were met with beautiful brown, yet partially hazed, eyes.

Suddenly those eyes grew wide and Alex quickly grew self-conscious as those eyes slid down her body and paused at her naked chest before meeting her eyes again.

Olivia shot up off of the bed and pulled away from Alex, grasping at the sheet to cover her chest. Alex followed suit and clung at the opposite end of the sheet as they stared at each other in silence.

Finally Olivia broke their trance. "Alex—I, did we...?" Olivia stopped her rambling and looked Alex's body up and down once more hoping that her eyes would ask the question that she couldn't verbally say.

Alex closed her eyes and sighed. She could merely nod.

"Do you remember? What the heck happened last night? I mean it's not that I don't think you're attractive, I do, you've got a killer body but I—I should stop rambling."

"I'm as clueless as you are," Alex said.

"How did you know we...you know?" Olivia asked genuinely curious. Maybe Alex was mistaken.

"I can feel it," Alex mumbled as her face turned red rather quickly. "We should probably get dressed." Alex carefully slid towards the edge of the bed in an attempt to keep herself covered.

Olivia laughed nervously at the sight. "It's not like I didn't see you naked last night," she joked.

Alex grew even redder at the comment. "Yeah but thankfully you don't remember. I'd rather not scar you for life," she mumbled as she pulled a random shirt off the floor and slipped it on.

"First of all, I wouldn't be scarred. Second of all I'm pretty sure that's my shirt," Olivia commented as she took in the sight of the gorgeous blonde in her NYPD shirt. Olivia couldn't help but admire how amazing Alex looked. Maybe sex was a good look on her or maybe she had always looked this good and Olivia just didn't want to notice. Olivia knew that she had feelings for the blonde ADA that she had never experienced before but she certainly had no intent to act on those feelings. She figured she was just admiring another woman; a tall sexy blonde with killer legs that were pronounced deliciously by her three inch heels and short skirts.

Olivia took in the sight in front of her again before realizing that Alex had slipped on her black glasses. Those black glasses. They drove Olivia crazy. Every time Alex put them on in court Olivia had to fight the urge to jump her. She had coined Alex's glasses the 'fuck me black frames.' She wondered momentarily if that could be the cause of their night.

Olivia was pulled from her thoughts by Alex's voice. "Sorry, do you see mine anywhere?" Alex asked as she toyed with the bottom of the shirt, debating whether or not it was appropriate to take it off and walk around naked. Definitely not.

"Just keep it for now. Do you have something I can wear?"

"Can you close your eyes for a second?" Alex asked, nervous to let Olivia see her naked bottom half. Olivia obediently closed her eyes and Alex jumped off the bed and slipped on a pair of underwear before grabbing a loose shirt and holding it in front of Olivia. "Liv?"

She opened her eyes and reached out for the shirt in front of her. Their hands gently touched and memories sparked through both of them.

* * *

_"Oh god, Liv, don't stop."_

_"I don't plan on it anytime soon, counselor."_

_"Harder, plea—ohhhh! Oh god, ohhhhh!"_

* * *

Alex pulled away. "I remember now."

"What do you remember?" Olivia asked. She had also just had a flashback of the night before as Alex begged her for more. She remembered the gorgeous sweat glistening body writhing beneath her.

"I remember you making me..." Alex stopped, too embarrassed to say the word orgasm.

Olivia shot up right and grasped her mouth. "Alex, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to force you! I don't even remember, oh god I'm just like him, I'm a monster. I ra—"

"Olivia stop!" Alex shouted to stop Olivia's freak out. "I was going to say orgasm. I remember you making me orgasm as I asked for more." The last few words were mumbled quietly.

"Are you sure I didn't force you? Do you even remember? I could've forced you into it, I—"

"Stop! I was definitely a willing participant. I was practically begging for you last night. I remember now."

"That good, huh?" Olivia joked before Alex glared at her. She threw her hands up in submission. "I'm just trying to ease the tension."

Alex went to walk back to her dresser but paused when she kicked something across the floor. She reached down and held up a half empty bottle of chocolate syrup. "What the hell?" Alex questioned as she looked at Olivia, ready to laugh. Olivia on the other hand grew increasingly red. "Liv? Why are you turning red?"

Alex had just assumed that they had been hungry and somehow brought food into the room but the stickiness on Olivia's chest told Olivia a different story.

"That explains why I'm sticky," Olivia grumbled out as she pulled at the t-shirt that was clinging to her breasts.

Alex looked at her and then followed her hand as she pulled her shirt away from her sticky chest. "Oh god," Alex groaned out as her face fell into her hands.

Her mind was flooded with flashbacks of Olivia laying on her back on Alex's bed as Alex poured chocolate syrup along her chest and seductively licked it off. Then she remembered the whipped cream that Olivia had poured into her mouth before they passionately kissed. Olivia could sense Alex's embarrassment. She jumped out of bed to find the rest of her clothes. She went to reach under the bed and paused to take in the contents of the floor.

"Let me guess, there's a half empty can of whipped cream under there?" Alex asked sarcastically.

"Actually it's empty," Olivia said as she tossed her the bottle for proof.

"Well at least we know we didn't starve last night." Alex laughed to herself at the ridiculousness of the situation. She had clearly had sex with her best friend last night and yet they were bantering back and forth like normal. If she didn't know better, she would've figured they were a couple.

Alex certainly found Olivia attractive but she never thought she'd go this far, even when she was drunk. She could barely remember the bar and sitting close to Olivia and brushing up against her whenever she had the chance. She remembered the taxi ride to her apartment as they stumbled through her door. She remembered pushing Olivia against the door and kissing her. Her leather jacket was quickly thrown on the floor.

Alex groaned at the memories. Apparently she was the one who threw herself at Olivia, not the other way around. Sure she admired Olivia and often pondered what it would be like to make love with her but she figured that was just because Olivia was such a caring person. Alex had never been with another woman before and didn't consider herself gay by any means but how could she wave off last night? Clearly she had enjoyed herself thoroughly. At this point Alex had mindlessly wandered into her bathroom to clean herself up.

"Shit!" Olivia exclaimed in the bedroom as she scrolled through her missed calls and text messages. She put the phone up to her ear and waited.

"Hey Liv, I just wanted to make sure you got home safe last night." Elliot's voice poured through the phone.

"Uh, not exactly. I mean I'm safe obviously. Bad hangover. What happened last night?"

"You don't remember?"

"Well obviously I was shit-faced, El."

"So you don't remember anything?" Elliot asked, emphasizing the word anything.

"I remember fragments but that's all."

Alex walked out of the bathroom not noticing that Olivia was on the phone as she spoke. "Liv, I found your bra but it, uh kinda has some syrup on it..."

"Please tell me that I did not just hear Cabot talking about your bra!" Elliot exclaimed as he overheard the voice.

"No! It's not her! Come on El, don't be ridiculous," Olivia rushed out as she glared at Alex who was clearly embarrassed that she hadn't noticed Olivia on the phone.

"Sorry," Alex whispered.

"So do you have frost bite?" Elliot asked.

"What? Frost bite?"

"Yeah, frost bite. You know, from sleeping with the Ice Queen?"

"Elliot I swear to god I'm going to kill you!" Olivia cursed at him through the phone.

Alex knew they had been caught.

"Come on Liv. Cabot kept throwing herself at you all night and you didn't seem to mind. And by the sound of it you two had a pretty good night. Syrup is a pain in the ass to get out of clothes though, good luck with that," Elliot said with a laugh at the memories.

"It's chocolate syrup so it shouldn't be that bad. Who the heck uses maple syrup, El?"

"Kathy and I like to experiment. I can suggest some other food items for you and Cabot to play with if—"

"Good bye Elliot," Olivia interrupted not wanting to hear any more from her perverted partner.

Alex looked up at her. "He knows?"

"He knows." Olivia confirmed.

"Frost bite?" Alex asked curiously.

"He, uh, your—you know, nickname. Ice Queen," Olivia muttered out, not quite sure how to explain without offending her.

Alex laughed. "Are you frost bitten anywhere I touched you, Detective?"

"No, I'm actually quite warm. Is it warm in here because I feel like I'm burning up," Olivia said as her face grew red with embarrassment of the thought of Alex touching her in intimate places.

"It feels fine to me. Do you want to shower? To you know, get off the syrup?" Alex asked as she observed Olivia shaking her shirt against her chest in an attempt to cool down.

"Yeah, if you don't mind."

Olivia quickly showered and observed her body. There were defined scratch marks running down her shoulder blades and remnants of chocolate syrup around her breasts. She ran her hands over her breasts to wash them and winced slightly as she touched a very sensitive nipple. There were very faint teeth marks where Alex must've teased her breast. After getting out of the shower Olivia noticed a rather large hickey on her neck and a slight bite mark on her shoulder. What in the world had she done with Alex last night?

She closed her eyes as she traced her fingers over the hickey on her neck and was flooded with flashbacks.

* * *

_Olivia was lying flat on her back with Alex tracing her tongue along Olivia's chocolate syrup covered breasts. She sucked in a nipple and Olivia erupted with moans as she lightly bit down and flicked it back and forth with her tongue. She brought her mouth back up to Olivia's and they kissed for a while as Olivia kneaded Alex's ass. She pulled her tighter against her body as Alex slid her mouth down to Olivia's neck and sucked at her pulse point. Alex grinded her hips into Olivia's center as Olivia gasped._

* * *

Olivia's eyes shot open after her memory of last night finished playing. Well that explained the hickeys and sensitive chest. But the bite marks along her shoulder?

Olivia wrapped herself up in a towel and went back into the bedroom to get her clothes from the night before but stopped at the sight of Alex bent over, looking underneath the bed. Damn, her ass looked amazing in her short shorts and her legs were as flawless as ever. Olivia's eyes slowly wandered up her legs and her eyes grew wide as she reached the apex of her legs which was covered by her shorts. She could faintly see a finger print bruise starting to form on the inside of her upper thighs.

_Shit. Shit shit shit. She's going to shower and see the bruises I left on her,_ Olivia thought.

Alex stood up and turned around to see Olivia staring at her lower half. "I found most of your clothes. I couldn't find your leather jack—are those bite marks?!" Alex exclaimed as she took a step forward and ran her hand along Olivia's bare shoulder. Both women shuddered as the memories filled their minds again.

* * *

_Olivia was thrusting her fingers powerfully into Alex as Alex desperately clung onto her back. She was pulling Olivia tightly against her as her hips rocked into Olivia's thrusts. Olivia curled her fingers forward and ran her thumb over Alex's sensitive bundle of nerves which caused Alex to erupt with moans. Olivia curved her fingers even harder forward and used direct pressure on her bundle of nerves and in a split second, Alex shot forward and bit down on Olivia's shoulder as her body convulsed from her orgasm. Olivia let up slightly but continued gentle thrusts inside of her as Alex chanted her name mixed with moans and some expletives.  
_

* * *

"We went crazy last night," Alex muttered.

"Can you remember?"

"Not everything but it's coming back in flashes. So far I've pieced together that I was hitting on you in the bar, we went to my apartment, stripped each other, used chocolate syrup and whipped cream to explore, and apparently I bit you while I climaxed." Alex traced her hands along the bite mark one more time. "Sorry about that."

"Uh, it's alright. It doesn't hurt or anything and at least I know I must've been doing something right last night."

Alex blushed slightly. "You did a lot of things right last night as far as I'm concerned."

They laughed awkwardly together before Olivia left to get dressed. She walked into the kitchen to find Alex pouring two cups of coffee and stirring them both before handing one to Olivia. "Two sugars, one cream, right?" Alex asked as she handed the cup over.

Olivia laughed lightly. "How do you know how I take my coffee?"

"I don't know, I guess it's just one of those things that I notice. I probably know how everyone at the precinct takes their coffee," Alex joked as she tried to brush it off.

"How does Elliot take his?" Olivia asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Uh, he likes, uhm, black?" Alex guessed. She really didn't have a clue how Elliot took his coffee.

"Nice try counselor. You take two sugars and two creams although you like hazelnut syrup on occasion."

Both of Alex's eyebrows shot up. "Wow and you thought I was creepy! That's pretty detailed, Liv."

"I didn't say you were creepy. I think it's endearing that you know how I take my coffee. And I only know about the hazelnut because I can smell it in your office whenever you get coffee from the shop on the corner."

Alex smiled at her in response. "So, eggs? Pancakes? I think I have some bacon."

"Uh, I think I should probably go. I don't want to over stay my welcome although I'm sure I'm way past that already."

"Please stay," Alex almost pleaded. She wanted to talk to Olivia about last night because sometime during their morning she decided that she liked waking up with Olivia. She didn't just want this to be an embarrassing memory between two friends.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Come on, it's almost 11, you have to be starving. I know I am." Alex pulled out some ingredients from the fridge and began cooking.

Alex set a plate of pancakes, eggs, and bacon in front of Olivia and in front of herself. "What do you like on your pancakes? I have maple syrup, peanut butter, hazelnut spread?" She took a sip of her water and looked at Olivia.

Olivia peered up with a smirk. "You know, I could really go for some whipped cream, Counselor."

Alex choked on her water and spewed a bit out towards Olivia. Olivia erupted in laughter and grabbed a napkin and helped wipe up.

"I hate you," Alex finally said after she finished coughing.

"That's not what you said last night," Olivia quipped back with a wink.

Alex merely rolled her eyes. "Is last night just going to turn into some joke?" Alex asked sincerely.

"Is that what you want?"

"No," Alex whispered before taking a bite of pancakes.

"What do you want?" Olivia asked. She was curious as to how Alex would rationalize all of this.

"I don't know," the blonde responded as she pushed her eggs around her plate.

"Alex, we can do whatever you want. I'll never mention this to a soul if that's what you want me to do." Olivia observed her and waited for an answer before biting a piece of bacon. Alex really had learned how to cook in witness protection.

"Honestly Liv, I don't know what I want." Alex stood up abruptly and turned away from the table. She walked over to her kitchen counter and rested her hands on it as she stared at the busy city below her. "If two days ago you told me that we were going to have a night of drunken sex I would've called you crazy. I would, without a doubt, push this all behind us and pretend it never happened but after actually experiencing you, I don't think I can."

"Do you not want to be friends anymore?" Olivia asked a little heart broken.

Alex sighed heavily. "No, that's not what I'm saying. I'm saying I don't know. I don't know what the heck I want! I mean last night, what I could remember from it, was incredible. You were amazing and I felt something that I hadn't in a long time. And this morning with you was perfect. I felt like we had been dating for months with the way we were bantering and flirting with each other. I want you but I know that's crazy. That's not who I am. That's not who you are. This wasn't supposed to happen."

Alex turned around when she felt the presence of Olivia behind her. When she turned, her chest was mere inches from Olivia's. "But it did, Lex."

Alex looked into her eyes and hesitated for a second before she leaned against Olivia and brought their lips together. Olivia kissed her back and Alex moaned as Olivia leaned her against the kitchen counter. Alex's arms snaked up to Olivia's neck and wrapped around her as Olivia's hands rested on Alex's hips. They continued their exploration of each other's mouths for a while before Alex turned her head to the side to catch her breath. Olivia buried her head into Alex hair and sighed.

"What does this mean?" Olivia asked, still holding onto Alex.

"It means I want you. I want to try this—that is if you want to." Alex blushed a little realizing she wasn't exactly sure of what Olivia wanted.

Olivia smiled and kissed her lips once more. "I do." Alex pulled her arms tight around Olivia's neck as their lips crashed together.

* * *

Olivia purposefully walked into the precinct two days later and set a cup of coffee on Elliot's desk before beckoning Munch and Fin to grab the other two cups that she had in the coffee tray.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Fin asked as he gladly accepted the cup of coffee.

"Can't I just be nice?" Olivia asked as she pretended to be offended.

"Who are you and what have you done Benson?" Munch shot back as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Oh I get it!" Elliot exclaimed as his grin grew.

"Get what?" Fin questioned as he looked at Olivia.

"Hey Liv, whatcha got under that band-aid on your neck, huh? A little frostbite maybe?"

"Why the hell would she had frostbite, man?" Fin asked as if Elliot was an idiot for asking.

Olivia could feel herself growing red. The tell-tale sound of heels clicking filled the room and everyone looked up to see their esteemed ADA looking as gorgeous as ever. Olivia slowly raked her eyes up and down her body and winked when she met Alex's eyes.

"Why don't you ask Cabot, Fin." Elliot ducked from the pen that Olivia had tossed his way.

"Ask me what?" Alex asked with a raised eyebrow, awaiting a question about their newest suspect.

"Morning Counselor, any clue why Elliot would ask Olivia if she had frostbite on her neck?" Fin asked and was taken aback by the slight blush that rushed to Alex's cheeks and spread down her pale chest and below her blouse.

Alex cleared her throat and watched in amusement as all of the detectives' eyes shot up from her cleavage and met her eyes. "I have no clue why Detective Benson would have frostbite. Did you go somewhere cold this weekend?" Alex responded, keeping her cool.

"Nah, I did have a hot date though," Olivia said with a wink that only Alex and Elliot saw.

"You went on a date with someone else after rejecting me so many times? I'm hurt, Olivia," Munch joked. "So I take it that's a hickey beneath that bandage then."

"Nope, it's most definitely frostbite," Elliot quipped back with a smile.

"Who'd you kiss, Jack Frost?" Munch asked, laughing at his own joke.

"Ice Queen," Elliot coughed out which caused Munch to shut up immediately. He and Fin stared at Alex as she ran her hand nervously through her hair. She was burning up and her face was as red as a tomato. The men looked at Olivia who had a matching expression.

"Damn it, Olivia. You know I had my eyes on her. First you reject me then you sleep with sex on heels?" Munch joked in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Excuse me Detective? Sex on heels?" Alex questioned with a raised eyebrow, taking a more serious tone.

"Well it's better than your 'fuck me black frames' which Olivia has so kindly coined your glasses," Munch said with a smile before retreating to his desk.

"'Fuck me black frames'? Really Liv?" Alex asked as she returned her gaze to Olivia.

"Apparently they worked on Olivia," Fin said with a smile before he patted Olivia on the back.

"So did you have sex with or without your glasses on?" Munch asked from across the room. He was quickly met with a slap on the back of his head as Fin returned to his seat.

"Ah, shut up you old perv. What they do in the bedroom is none of your business," Fin grumbled out before picking up a stack of DD5s.

"Well I guess there's no point in hiding it then," Alex said before leaning down and giving Olivia a quick kiss. "Oh and boys, keep it on the down low please. I'd rather not have people talking about my sex life and I highly doubt Liv would either." She went to Cragen's office to drop of the paperwork that he had requested before heading towards the door. "Oh and Munch?" Munch's head shot up as he looked at the smirking ADA. "I kept them on so I could watch her touch me in perfect detail." And with a wink at Olivia, she left.

"I need to use the bathroom," Munch sputtered out as he shot out of his seat and left the room that was currently filled with laughter.


End file.
